An important consideration for military organizations that use large quantities of diesel fuel is the expense of filtering the fuel. This expense is influenced by the cost and life of the filter elements used for large scale filtering operations. Thus, it is often desirable to periodically try various kinds of filters to determine which offers the best value. One potential problem in doing his is that a filtration system may accommodate only one or only a few filter configurations. Additionally, it is desirable to avoid wholesale replacement of all filters in a system in order to test a different type of filter.